Missing
by socrgrl14
Summary: House's daughter goes missing. The NJPD calls in the 55 from New York. Will they find her? Crossover with Third Watch
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

**A/N- all characters in House and Third Watch are real, except for Caralyn and Officers Ammadeyo, Bailey, Callahan, Gagnon, Gray, Kingsley, Patchke, Reissfeld, and Whitney( so I think). I do not own either of them. If I did, I'd be SO HAPPY. This is my first fanfic. ENJOY!**

"House!" Caralyn practically shrieked as soon as she was in his diagnostics office at PPTH. Yes, even though he was her father, she still called him House.

"Yes, Miss Annoying?" He looked up from whatever medical journal he was reading. She was wearing really low cut jeans, a 'The Who' t-shirt, and black Converse All-Star high tops. How had he not noticed how low cut her jeans were this morning when he dropped her off at school before heading to work on his motorcycle?

"The Drama Club at school is going on vacation for 2 days to see a play. Can I go?"

"Who else is going?"

"Chantal, Max, Dan, Trevor, and Scott. Besides, the whole Drama Club is going."

"Fine. How much is it and what do I have to sign?"

"20 bucks and this permission slip." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a permission slip. He grabbed it, quickly filled it out, and handed it back to her, along with the money.

"There. Now will you leave? I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with the dying girl."

"You mean Chelsea? The girl dying of neurosyphillis?"

"How'd you know?"

"How'd I know her name or how'd I know she was dying of neurosyphillis?"

"Both."

"Well, if you would even talk to a patient, then you'd know their name. And if you would socialize with them, you'd know she was raped 2 weeks ago. And considering she's hallucinating, you'd know. And-"

"What else??"

"If you asked your NEUROLOGIST, he said it made sense."

"Oh."

"I gotta run and get all my homework done, so I can pack some stuff to bring. They said bring some nice clothes. It's a fancy play and we're going out to eat after. Then staying in a hotel. The next day, we get to see BROADWAY!! I'm so excited. I can't wait!!"

"I can tell. I just lost some of my hearing."

"Well, I'm going to go finish my homework. Later, House," she said as she skipped out the door.

**In New York **

"Alright everybody, role call," Lieu said, as he walked into the room.

"Get it on, already. I'm in the mood to catch some criminal ass," said Officer Maurice Boscorelli (or Bosco, as most people called him).

"Enough, Bos. As soon as you shut up, we'll probably start," Officer Faith Yokas (Bosco's partner) said.

"It's impossible for him to shut up. He probably babbled for hours on end when he was a baby. He still does," Sully (really John Sullivan) said. He was the oldest, wisest (and possibly fattest) officer there. He had worked with Ty Davis, Sr., Davis's dad.

"Ok, guys. Just shut up. Let's start role call," Officer Ty Davis Jr. said. As soon as they were all quiet, they started.

"Ammadeyo?"

"Here."

"Bailey?"

"Here."

"Boscorelli, we already know you're here."

"Sure am, Lieu. I just love it here," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. Callahan?"

"Yep," said one of the newbie officers, Aleisha Callahan. She was just like a female version of Bosco. She also had a crush on him. They got along pretty well.

"Davis?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Finney?"

"Here," Officer Brendan Finney said. His father was one of the bad cops at the 55.

"Gagnon?"

"Here," said another one of the newbie officers. His name was Garrett Gagnon. He, Aleisha, and fellow newbie officer Audrey went to the same school.

"Gray?"

"Here."

"Kingsley?"

"Here."

"Monroe?"

"Here," Officer Sasha Monroe said. She was kinda new and had been partnered with Bosco a few times. She also has a crush on Davis (Ty, Jr.).

"Patchke?"

"Here."

"Riessfeld?"

"Here."

"Sullivan?"

"Here."

"Whitney?"

"Here," said newbie Officer Audrey Whitney. She was a red-head and spastic. She had a crush on Alex Brown (a firefighter). The NYPD and FDNY had a long time rivalry (especially the 55, since they were across the street from each other). The firefighters told them to go direct traffic somewhere and the police officers called them bucket boys (well, maybe only Bosco and Aleisha).

"And Yokas?"

"Here."

"Well, that's done. Now, time for assignments. Monroe and Finney, you're in 55-Baker. Davis and Sullivan, you're in 55-Charlie. Yokas and Boscorelli, 55-David. The rest of you, you're either on foot or at the desk. Foot patrol and squad cars, go get your radios. Okay, we're done. Go."


	2. 1 Day Missing Part A

1 Day Missing

1 Day Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own House or Third Watch. If I did, I'd be in heaven. Also, I would be hugging Hugh Laurie and Jason Wiles all the time.**

**A/N- Sorry it took so long to update. I had really bad writers block. Thank you to Bubbles1994 and HuddyIsDaBest17 for their reviews. Hopefully, this chapter will get more. Lieutenant Duncan from the NJPD is my own character.**

"Caralyn Alyssa House! Answer this phone immediately!" House yelled into his phone. Caralyn was supposed to be home 1 day ago. This was his 12th call to her cell phone. He insisted she bring it. He finally decided it was time to call the cops.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"My daughter has been missing for a day and she's not answering her cell phone."

"Okay, sir. Is it possible she stayed longer?"

"No. It was a school trip and her friends already returned."

"Did you ask them where she was?"

"Yeah, they said she caught a ride with her boyfriend. He hasn't returned either."

"Okay, sir. The NJ police are understaffed, so they can't help. But I can ask the Lieutenant and he'll probably request help from the NYPD. They'll be able to help. I'll have the Lieutenant call you as soon as possible."

"Thank you so much."

At the NJPD, things were hectic. They were understaffed and crime was happening left and right.

"Lieutenant Swersky?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Lieutenant Duncan from the NJPD. I have a report of a missing child. The NJPD is understaffed, so we have no way to search for her. I was wondering if you could send some people to help search for her."

"I guess I could. I'll send my best people. No problem. As long as you help pay for the hotel and stuff."

"Of course."

"Okay, I'll go tell them. You're getting Officers Yokas, Boscorelli, Davis, Sullivan, Finney, and Monroe. Beware of Boscorelli, he'll chase after anyone. Yokas can probably stop him. They already know how they're partnered with. Good bye."

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

**In NY:**

After roll call, Lieutenant Swersky was doing assignments.

"Okay, time for assignments. There's a missing girl in New Jersey and their police department is understaffed, so we'll be sending some people to help. Yokas, Boscorelli, Davis, Sullivan, Monroe, and Finney. You're going to help find her. Both police departments will pay for your food and hotel accommodations. We'll just take people from foot patrol and desk and put them in squad cars. That's it. Go."

"Aw, Lieu. Why are ya stickin' me in that rat hole they call New Jersey?" Bosco whined.

"Bos, stop acting like a 4 year old. It's a missing kid," Yokas told him.

"So, let it stay missing."

"No, Bosco. You'll be surprised to find out that the kid belongs to Doctor Gregory House. That famous diagnostician at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital," Lieu told him.

"Oh great, a doctor."

"Geez, what's with your fear of doctors?" Sully asked.

"I just hate them. They think they can poke and prod you all they want and you won't mind."

"Maybe they do that just to bug you," Yokas said.

"Or maybe you torture them so much, they just want to torture you," Sully said.

"I don't know. They just enjoy it. I can see it in their faces. Are we going to go meet the torturers in New Jersey or what," Bosco asked, almost out the door.

"Chill, Bos. We're going," Yokas told him.

"Yeah, let's go," Sully said. They went to go get Finney, Monroe, and Davis, then they left. They took the squad cars they were always assigned to.

**In NJ:**

Cuddy and House were watching out of Cuddy's office window, waiting for the police to show.

"House, I know you're worried about Caralyn. She'll be fine. I'm sure the NYPD will find her," Cuddy told him.

"Really, Cuddy, really. How do you know? Do you know where she is? You know if the police will find her? What if she's unconscious? Or worse, dead. Don't say that unless you're sure it's true," House sniped at her.

"Calm down. There's no need to be snippy. Look, they're here," Cuddy said, pointing out the window to 3 NYPD squad cars pulling into the parking lot.

As House and Cuddy made their way towards the front door, the cops were walking in.

"Are you Doctor House?" Yokas asked the gruff diagnostician.

"Yeah. Are you the cops that are gonna help find my daughter?" House asked.

"Yes, I'm Officer Yokas and they are Officers Boscorelli, Davis, Sullivan, Monroe, and Finney," Yokas said, pointing to each of them.

"I'm Lisa Cuddy and as you know, this is Doctor Gregory House," Cuddy told them.

"Do you have any idea who would've wanted to kidnap your daughter?" Monroe asked House.

"I think it might have been her boyfriend, Scott. He has relatives up there. He hasn't returned, either," House said.

"Okay. Well, we'll need to interview people who've met Caralyn, along with her friends," Yokas said.

"I'll lead you to my team. They're the only ones who've met her here, besides Cuddy," said House.

"Okay, may we meet them?" Yokas asked.

"Of course. I'll lead you to them right now," House told them.


	3. 1 Day Missing Part B

**A/N: Sorry, but this got cut off of 1 Day Missing**

**1 Day Missing Part B**

**In the Diagnostics Office**

"Officers, this is my team. Doctors Allison Cameron, Eric Foreman, and Robert Chase," House said, pointing to each one.

"It's nice to meet you all," Yokas told them.

"I hope we help as much as possible in your investigation," Cameron told the officers.

"Your being nice won't help us find her," Bosco told her.

"You should listen to him, Cameron," House told her.

"Bosco! House!" Yokas and Cuddy yelled at the same time.

"What?!!" They yelled in unison.

"Well, Bosco. You should b e nice to people you just met," Yokas told him.

"Yes, mom," Bosco told her, sarcastically.

"And House, you need to be nicer to your team or else they're not going to want to work for you. Also, catch up on your clinic duty. You still need to do your work," Cuddy said to House. 'I have another House on my hands' she thought.

"Okay, well we're going to go to our hotel now. Tomorrow, we'll start interviewing. Have a nice day," Yokas told them as they walked out the door.


	4. 2 Days Missing Part A

2 Days Missing Part A

**Disclaimer: See 1 Day Missing**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been insanely busy with soccer, band camp, babysitting, going to Wisconsin, and working on other stories, which by the way, will be posted soon. I REALLY NEED MORE PEOPLE TO REVIEW!!!!! **

**Another A/N: If you're wondering what Caralyn looks like, she's about 5'1 with straight black hair that goes to the middle of her back. She usually has it down, in pigtails, or a ponytail. She has really clear skin and ice blue eyes, just like House. She's also really skinny. I'm working on a pic of her right now. If you want to see it, PM me.**

"Alright people, what with Officers Yokas, Boscorelli, Davis, Sullivan, Monroe, and Finney in New Jersey, we're taking people from street and desk and putting them in squad cars," Lieutenant Swersky told the rest of the 55.

"But, Lieu. You'll run out officers. Then there won't be enough people to protect the hobos on the streets," newbie Officer Aleisha Callahan mentioned to him, sarcastically.

"Oh great, another Bosco. Listen, for that, you'll be in a squad car with Gagnon," Lieu said, as Aleisha rolled her eyes. "Gagnon, I'm sorry, but I think you're the only one who can handle her. You guys are in 55-Adam. Whitney and Gray are in 55-Edgar. Ammadeyo, Bailey, and Patchke are on foot patrol. If you arrest someone, just radio for a squad car. The rest of you are at the desk. Oh, and also, watch out for the arsonist. He's been setting apartment buildings on fire. Just watch for him. That's it. Go. Squad cars and foot patrol, don't forget to take your radios on the way out," Lieu told them as they were leaving.

**Outside the precinct**:

"Let's just get in the squad car already," Aleisha (Officer Callahan) yelled to her partner, Garrett (Officer Gagnon).

"Okay, hold your horses. I'm coming," Garrett said.

"Fine, but just so you know. I own no horses and if I did, I wouldn't be able to hold them. They're too heavy," Aleisha replied, sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Stop being so sarcastic," Garrett told Aleisha as he walked towards the squad car.

"I can't help who I am. Random things just pop out of my mouth. I have no control over it," Aleisha said.

"You need to stop listening to the voices in your head. They make you sound crazy," said Garrett.

"I listen to all the voices in my head, except the one in the back. He just talks about aliens," Aleisha explained to him, as they both got into the car.

"WOW!! I was being sarcastic," Garret said.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? You sounded very serious to me," Aleisha mentioned.

"Okay, I'm not saying anything else," said Garrett as he started the car.

"Fine. I'll be more serious," Aleisha pouted.

"Oh, don't pout. We'll go catch some criminals," Garrett reassured her.

"YEAH!!! Let's go bust those bastards who think they can outsmart the third watch crew of the 55," Aleisha shouted as they drove out into the street.


	5. 2 Days Missing Part B

2 Days Missing Part B

**Disclaimer: See 1 Day Missing**

**A/N: Sorry 'bout making this in parts, but it's too long for just one chapter**

**Later that day**:

"Units of the 55. Respond to a fire at the corner of 107 and West Street. Fire is already responding," came a voice over the police scanner.

"That's us," Garrett said.

"55-Adam responding. 107 and West," Aleisha said into her radio.

As Garrett flipped on the lights and sirens, Officers Whitney and Gray responded to the call as well. They were out looking for hookers when the call came in.

"CRAP!! Alex is going to be there. He better not get himself killed," Officer Audrey Whitney told her partner.

"Don't worry. He'll be okay. If you want, we can go. Garrett and Aleisha already responded.

"55-Edgar responding. 107 and West," Audrey called into her radio, as she flipped on the lights and sirens.

"Adam 55-3 responding to a fire at 107 and West," Carlos called in." Let's go, Doc. We have to respond to a fire." He yelled at his partner.

"I'm coming, Carlos," Doc yelled back.

As Doc rushed to the waiting bus, Carlos heard Kim's voice over his radio.

"Boy 55-3 responding to a fire at 107 and West," Kim called in.

**At the fire**:

The whole fire department was rolling out the hoses and Lieutenant Johnson was calling out the orders for them.

"Doherty, take Lombardo, Taylor, and Brown. Search for any people still in there. We have reason to believe that there's people trapped on the 3rd floor. Now, let's go people," he told them.

"You got it, Lieu," Jimmy Doherty told him.

As Doherty, Lombardo, Taylor, and Brown went into the building, Aleisha and Garrett pulled up in their squad car, along with Doc, Carlos, Kim, and Holly in their buses.

"Where do you need us," Kim asked, as she pulled her bags out of her bus.

"Just stand by. We have Doherty, Lombardo, Taylor, and Brown in there, searching for people," Johnson said.

"And what about us," Garrett asked.

"You guys can go back all the people up to the other side of the street. We don't know yet, if the fire will take off or not," Johnson told the two cops.

"Man. We get stuck directing people again. Just my luck," Aleisha said as they were walking towards the crowd of people gathering near the burning building.

"Calm down. After this, I'm sure we'll get another call," said Garrett.

"You're right. Hey people, get away from the building or you'll be burned!!" Aleisha shouted at the crowd.

"You heard her. Back up," Garrett told the crowd.

"GET AWAY FROM THE BUILDING OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!!!!" Aleisha literally shrieked at the crowd.

As the crowd was moving, or actually running, across the street to the other side, Officers Whitney and Gray pulled up.

"Hey Lieu, is Alex in there," Audrey (Officer Whitney) questioned.

"Yeah. He went up with Doherty, Lombardo, and Taylor," Lieutenant Johnson replied.

"AY, AUDREY!!! We kinda need your help directing traffic," Aleisha mentioned to her.

"I'll be there soon. Where's Garrett and Maya (Officer Gray)?" Audrey asked Aleisha.

"How should I know? I'm not their mom," Aleisha told her

As the cops were directing traffic around all the emergency vehicles, the firefighters were searching for trapped people.

"Lombardo, take Taylor. I'll take Brown. You two go across the hall. We'll search here," Doherty said, as soon as they reached the third floor. They were at the apartments by now.

Doherty took Brown and proceeded into the apartment.

"Fire department. Anyone in here?" Brown asked. He heard a faint response coming from the second bedroom."Doherty. I heard something. Sounded like it came from the back bedroom!" Brown yelled to him


	6. 2 Days Missing Part C

2 Days Missing Part C

**Disclaimer: See 1 Day Missing**

**A/N: Again, sorry for making this in parts, but when I downloaded it onto it cut part off so I had to make it in parts. If you want a pic of Caralyn and the newbies, just PM me. I'll be glad to. I'm still working on them because I've been busy with school and football games. But, they will be done. Also, I'll be adding more detail into stuff. Hope you enjoy!**

**In the apartment building:**

As the hallways and inside the apartments were getting smokier by the minute, Doherty and Brown were heading towards the second bedroom. They had put their oxygen masks on, due to the smoke.

"Hello, are you still awake?" Brown asked into the room. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in quite some time. The walls were cream, but had a thick layer of dirt and dust on them. The floor had Berber carpet that was as dirty as the walls. There were no decorations on the walls. The bed was up against the wall at the far side of the room. It only had a white fitted sheet on it. The bedside table had a lamp on it. Just a simple one, like from a garage sale. That was the only source of light in the whole room. The closet was closed and locked. The knock seemed like it was coming from there. As Doherty and Brown called into the room, they heard the knock again. It was coming from the closet.

"Doherty, get your axe. We have to chop the lock off the closet to get inside," Brown told him. After Doherty sliced the lock off, they opened the closet. Inside was a girl, around 14 years old. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and bra, and was bound by her wrists and ankles.

"God, think this is that kidnapped girl from New Jersey?" Doherty asked Brown.

"It looks like it, but we won't know 'till we get her down to the medics. I'll take her down to the medics," he told him.

"Great. I'll go help Lombardo and Taylor," Doherty mentioned as they both walked out of the bedroom and then, the apartment.

"Lieu, it's Brown. I've got a teenage girl with smoke inhalation. It also looks like the missing girl from New Jersey. She's been bound by her wrists and ankles. I'm bringing her down now. Doherty's with Lombardo and Taylor," Brown informed Lieutenant Johnson.

Outside the apartment building, Lieutenant Johnson, Doc, Carlos, and Officers Callahan and Gagnon were waiting for Brown to come down. Aleisha had called the precint and they were sending a detective over. At the enterance to the apartment building, they all saw Alex Brown coming towards them. Doc and Carlos rushed over to him with a gurney, so he could lay the girl down.

"Carlos! She's not breathing. We need to intubate her," Doc screamed at his partner.


	7. 2 Days Missing Part D

2 Days Missing Part D

**A/N: This part got cut off of Part C. Sorry 'bout it.**

As the paramedics were working on her, the detective showed up. She was about 5'8 with dirty blond hair down to her shoulders. She wore a black pinstripe suit. Her shirt underneath was light blue to match the pinstripes and she wore light blue Converse All-Stars for shoes. Her badge was on a necklace, hanging around her neck. She held a notebook in her hand, a pencil in the other.

"Now, can you tell me the apartment number where you found her," began Detective Brittany Birk.

"Well, she was in apartment 3F. In the second bedroom. The closet I found her in was locked and she was wearing only her underwear and bra. Also, she was also bound by her wrists and ankles," Alex Brown told her.

"Who else was with you when you found her?" she questioned him.

"My partner Jimmy Doherty," he informed her.

"Thank you for your help. If we have any more questions, we'll ask," the detective told him as she left to go talk to the other officers.

As soon as the girl was stable, Doc and Carlos transported her to the hospital. Back at the apartment building, Kim and Holly were checking Alex out.

"You have a little smoke inhalation, but you should be fine," Holly told him.

"I told you that. Audrey made me come see you," he told her as he walked back to Lieutenant Johnson. The fire had died down and the other firefighters were putting it out.

"So, have we figured out if it was the arsonist or not?" Aleisha asked Garrett.

"Not yet, but we think the arsonist is the same person who kidnapped that girl," Garrett informed her.

"Well, we better go show Lieu that picture of the girl and find out if she's the one missing from New Jersey," Aleisha told him, as she walked towards the car.

"Yeah, we'll go," he said as he started the car.

As they drove off, the firefighters were rolling up there hoses and packing everything up. They drove off, along with the detective and other officers.

**A****/N: Again, I'm sorry about it. The pic of Caralyn is done. The rest need to be finished. I've been busy with football games, parades, field practice, homework, and the Salem Band Show. They'll be done soon. PM me if you want them.**


	8. 3 Days Missing Part A

3 Days Missing Part A

3 Days Missing Part A

**Disclaimer: See 1 Day Missing**

**A/N: Thanks to Spunkymonkey5712 for the ideas for this chapter and Bubbles 1994 for becoming my beta. This will be all about what happened to Caralyn. Will contain flashbacks. I own Caralyn, her friends the newbies, Detective Brittany, and Nurse Alex.**

**At the hospital**

"Okay sweetie, we just need to do a rape exam on you. It shouldn't hurt a bit," Nurse Alex reassured her.

"Okay," squeaked Caralyn.

Nurse Alex shut the curtain in the room and began the exam. After the exam, the nurse came out and gave the results to Detective Brittany Birk.

"It looks like she's been gang raped. We found multiple semen donors. We swabbed and are sending them to a DNA lab," Nurse Alex informed the detective.

"Okay. Will you tell me when you get the results?" Brittany asked.

"Of course," Nurse Alex told her. "We're also going to do a STD panel and a pregnancy test. You'll get those results as well."

"Thanks. Is it okay if I go see her. I want to see if she remembers anything."

"I suppose so. Just don't take too long," the nurse told her. Brittany thanked the nurse and walked in.

"Hello Caralyn. My name's Brittany. I'm a detective for the NYPD. We're trying to figure out what happened. Do you remember anything?" Brittany asked.

_Flashback_

_Caralyn sat in her room, packing her bags. The walls were painted white and had random stripes of purple and blue. Her bed was made and covered by a comforter with dark and light blue, dark and light purple, and lime green stripes. She had a lime green rug to match. Her desk and computer sat on the opposite wall. One window in her room had cushions under it, for reading and playing music. Her other window had her keyboard under it. At the end of her bed sat her bass guitar in its stand, a small amp next to it. She had music scattered all over her desk and on the floor next to it. In the middle of her room sat a small duffle bag and her backpack._

_She got up and walked to her closet. After looking through it for a few minutes, she pulled out a sexy dress that made guys turn their heads (and any good parent would disapprove). She also pulled out a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Then she pulled a bin out from under her bed. She opened the lid and pulled out a black 'Red Hot Chili Peppers' t-shirt and a pair of pajamas. After that, she walked back to her closet and pulled out a pair of high heels and a pair of sneakers. She ventured back to where the duffle bag was and started to put the clothes in it. She folded her dress and set it in. She then folded her jeans, long sleeve shirt, t-shirt, pajamas, socks, bra, and underwear and set them in. Then she set her high heels and red Converse All-Star hi-tops and set those in, along with her make-up bag. Also in there was her baby blanket, the teddy bear she'd had since she was 7, and her big pillow. She zipped it up and set it next to her door, then got to work on her backpack. In the main pocket, she put her homework folder, laptop, sketching pad, colored pencils, and a couple of her favorite books in. She also put a big pack of Oreos in it, along with a box of chocolate-covered raisins, a pack of strawberry licorice, and a six-pack of Red Bull._

_In the little pocket, she put her iPod (which had about 2,000 songs on it, ranging from classic rock to the newest hits), an extra pair of headphones, a pack of cards, her laptop charger, a couple games, and a couple pencils. She sat that next to her duffle bag and went to go eat dinner._

_After dinner, Caralyn went to her room and changed into her pajama bottoms and a white sports bra. Then she logged online to check her e-mail, check what really cool stories other people posted on fanfiction, and update her journal. After all that was done, she logged off and put a movie in her computer. When that was all set playing, she crawled into her bed and dozed off to sleep._

_The next morning, House (very annoyed at being up before the sun, but was up because it had to do with the fact she was his daughter…) woke her up at 4 in the morning, because she had to shower, get dressed and be at school by 5 to leave for the trip. They were leaving early, so they could walk around New York before they had to go to the show. Caralyn emerged out of the bathroom 30 minutes later, wearing jeans, a vintage AC/DC T-shirt, and black Converse All-Star hi-tops with red laces. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her nails were painted red. She grabbed her duffle bag and slung her backpack on her shoulder and headed to House's car, since he couldn't ride his bike with a duffle bag. They threw her bags in the back of the car and got in. After he started it, they headed towards her school._

_When they arrived at her school, House went to the back and got her bags. He told her good-bye, gave her 200 bucks to spend there, and drove off, heading towards his apartment to get a couple more hours of sleep. They were taking coach buses there, the ones with the big, reclining seats. Caralyn headed inside her school, towards the gym to meet up with her friends._

_She got there and immediately spotted Chantal, Max, Dan, Trevor, and her boyfriend_, _Scott. She ran over to them and hugged them. All of the girls then started speaking a hundred miles a minute, the boys just watching them. Chantal was wearing a red and black plaid skirt over black leggings, a black 'Barenaked Ladies' T-shirt, and red ballet flats. Max was wearing jeans, a black T-shirt with turquoise skateboard logo on it, and skate shoes. Dan was wearing a pair of plaid shorts with a button down shirt over a t-shirt and Converse All-Stars on. Trevor had on tight jeans, a Suicide Machines T-shirt, and black Converse All-Stars on_. _Scott was wearing a blue striped polo shirt, baggy jeans, and skate shoes._

_As soon as they were all done hugging, they grabbed their bags and headed onto their bus (they were on the same one). Once they were all settled, Caralyn and her friends got busy with whatever they needed to do…_

**A/N- Sorry 'bout being in parts, but it's too long for just one chapter.**** Thank you again to my beta, Bubbles 1994.**


	9. 3 Days Missing Part B

3 Days Missing Part B

**Disclaimer: I'll review it for you. I DO NOT own Third Watch or House. I wish. I own Caralyn, her friends, all the police officers except for Officers Boscorelli, Davis, Finney, Monroe, Sullivan, and Yokas. I also own Detective Brittany Birk, Nurse Alex, ****and Alex Brown.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. **

**At the hospital:**

"Detective Brittany, we have the results from the DNA lab. The samples belong to Scott Weil, David Lopez, and Josh Lakis. Scott and Josh are cousins. They're only in the database because their school made everyone give samples," Nurse Alex told her. 

"Thank you. I'll notify the police and tell them who too look for," Detective Brittany said back. 

"Ok. I hope you find those bastards," Nurse Alex said. 

"Oh, they will. Don't you worry," Brittany said as she walked towards the phone. 

As she dialed the number for the 55th precent, Nurse Alex went into Caralyn's room. 

"Hi sweetie, do you happen to know where your dad works, so we can tell him that the police found you. He's the one who called the police," Alex told her. 

"Thank you. You know, for helping me. As for my dad, he works at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in Princeton, New Jersey. Ask for Dr. Gregory House," Caralyn said, quietly. 

"Your welcome. You'll have some pretty bad bruising on your wrists and ankles from being tied up. And you'll be sore for awhile. As for your clothes, we found your bag in the closet with you. You can wear the clothes in there. If there's anything you need, just ask," Nurse Alex said, as she walked out the door. 

**In New York:**

"Lieutenant Swersky, this is Detective Brittany Birk. We have found the missing girl from New Jersey. She was in an apartment building. It was on fire and she was in a closet, bound by her wrists and ankles. I'll fax you the DNA results of the semen," Lieutenant Swersky hears as soon as he answers the phone. 

"Okay. I'll be waiting," he says as he hangs up. 

_Flashback_

"_Oh man, I can't wait," Chantal tells Caralyn as she looks to the girl reading next to her._

"_Huh, yeah," Caralyn says._

"_Wow, you're spacing it today. What's up?"_

"_Oh, I just can't wait to show Scott my dress."_

"_Is it that red one we saw at Macy's?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Nice. Scott will be all over you."_

"_What one did you pick out?"_

"_The black and pink one at Bloomingdale's"_

"_You really did look great in that one. Dan will like it too."_

"_Shut up! We don't like each other!"_

"_Whatever. Everyone else thinks so."_

"_Uh huh, sure.... whatever you say."_

"_It's true. We ALL know it," she says, starting to read her book again. _

_About half an hour later, the bus pulls up to a sidewalk. Everyone looks out there windows and all of a sudden,_ _"WE'RE IN TIME SQUARE!!!!" erupts from the kids._


	10. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My laptop is broken and that is where the story is. But I'm trying to get it fixed. Just bear with me until I can get it working again. I promise I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
